


Daud's Oddity

by RoseLanding



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLanding/pseuds/RoseLanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Initiate asks Billie about Daud's little visitor. </p><p> </p><p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daud's Oddity

"Who's that?" The Initiate asked, his voice high and inquisitive. Billie looked up from her lunch, just in time to see Daud's little whore slip into his quarters, head held high and back straight as a bolt. She found it hard to understand how a little gutter rat skank could have such pride in himself.

"Kellen." She replied with a sneer, Turning back to her apple as the fair-haired figure moved out of sight. "An oddity Daud finds his pleasure in." Her tone was one of finality, it wasn't something she was eager to discuss; as far as she was concerned, the boy was a weakness Daud could not afford. The Initiate on the other hand, had not yet had his fill of information.

"An oddity?" He asked, head tilting curiously. "How so?"

Billie grunted in irritation, tossing her apple into a nearby pile of rubble before crossing her arms over her chest. "He comes from somewhere outside the Isle's." She revealed grudgingly. "Pandyssia, apparently. He has an odd manner about him as well. Some swear he has powers of his own, one's that even Daud himself doesn't possess." 

Pushing off the wall, Billie turned to face the young Whaler, gesturing for him to do the same. 

"Now, back to training..."


End file.
